


Day 107 - Let sleeping doctors lie

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [107]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys on a case, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sherlock deducing, past drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>God, he was so tired!</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 107 - Let sleeping doctors lie

God, he was so tired!

They had been up for almost 36 hours straight, though John managed to take a two-hour nap after the first day. Sherlock didn’t even do that, but he also didn’t need to do it. He was on fire, bustling about between several experiments in his lab and the morgue where Molly was helping her boss do the autopsy.

Lestrade was sitting next to him looking as tired as he felt.

John had never seen a corpse turn green before so he was actually quite curious about the hopefully soon upcoming results. Still, he was so very tired.

When he dropped something he was supposed to hand to Sherlock for the third time, his partner snapped.

“Just take something to keep you awake, John. You’re no help to me in this condition.”

“No, dammit.”

Confused by that sudden - and in their opinion unjustified - outburst, both men turned around to look at John. Only Sherlock was _looking_ at John. Reading him. Deducing him.

“Oh. You. Yes, of course. Like almost every dedicated young doctor. What did you take?” 

“Methylphenidate. I was young and stupid. But I wanted to help people so very badly. It was hard to let go of that habit.” 

“I am close to a solution. This will soon be over.”

John yawned.

“It better be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'drugs'. 
> 
> Methylphenidat is a stimulant. I have no idea if that’s what doctors would take, but I know of students who do to stay awake and be more focused.


End file.
